Why Logan Calls the Professor 'Chuck'
by Electric Fire
Summary: Was originally one -shot, now with a second chapter! Sillyfic! The X-Kids sing songs about 'chuck' please RR
1. The first round

Why Logan Calls the Professor   
-----------------------------------------  
Haven't you ever wondered about the mysteries of life? Why the sky is blue, why the grass is green, why I am asking all these questions? Well, maybe not, but I know everyone wonders why Logan calls the Professor Chuck. The X-Men are going to try to figure it out.  
-----------------------------------------  
_Its a nice spring day, Kurt, Jamie, Rogue, Kitty, Jean, Scott, Aira, and Spyke are sitting by the pond. Logan is mowing the lawn nearby._  
  
Hey Logan!  
Yeah Aira?  
Its St. Patrick's Day, do we have lessons?  
I don't know. I'll go ask Chuck for you.  
  
_Logan walks off leaving behind the kids.  
  
_   
What is it Jamie?  
Do you know why Logan calls the Professor   
Not really. Rogue, do you know?  
No way Kurt, Aira?  
Not a clue! How bout you Kitty?  
Nope, Spyke?  
Not me.  
I wonder...  
  
_ Aira's voice trails off and music starts up. _  
  
Look at a me, Im Professor Chucky,  
That's what Logan keeps calling me.  
He's annoying me,  
And blackmailing me!  
Can't tell, I am Chucky!  
  
_Everyone laughs.  
_  
Ooh! Let me try!  
  
_Kitty thinks for a second then begins singing,._  
  
Chucky De Vil,  
Chucky De Vil,  
If Logan doesn't scare you  
No evil thing will  
To see him is to   
Take a sudden chill  
Chucky, Chucky De Vil  
  
_Kurt laughs along with everyone, then he comes up with an idea._  
  
Prof Chucky! Fabulous he!  
Chucky Xavier  
Genuflect, show some respect  
Down on one knee!  
Now, try your best to stay calm  
Brush up your Sunday salaam  
Then come and meet his spectacular coterie  
Prof Chucky!  
Mighty is he!  
Chucky Xavier!  
Strong as ten regular men, definitely!  
His mind faced the galloping hordes  
A hundred bad guys with swords  
Who sent Logan to his lords?  
Why, Prof Chucky!  
  
_Everyone gets a kick out of this, Jean begins to sing._  
  
Tale as old as time  
True as it may be  
Enemies-not friends  
Then somebody bends  
Unexpectedly.  
Just a little name  
Weird to say the least  
Xavier was scared  
Neither one prepared  
Chucky and the Beast.  
  
Let me try!  
  
_Jamie hums a little then sings_.  
  
You ought to ask Professor Chuck.  
The original Conjuring Man  
The greatest magicians have something to learn  
From Professor Chuck's conjuring turn   
Presto!   
And you'll all say:  
Oh! Well I never! Was there ever  
A mutant so clever as magical Professor Chucky!  
Oh! Well I never! Was there ever  
A mutant so clever as magical Professor Chucky!  
  
It was Scott's turn to step up to the pretend microphone.  
  
Oh, He's a failure, because he hasn't got a brain!  
Well, what would Logan do with a brain if he had one?  
He could walk through grime and muck, conferring' with Chuck,  
Consultin' with the rain.  
And his head He'd be scratchin' while my thoughts were busy hatchin'  
If He only had a brain.  
He'd unravel every riddle for any individ'le,   
In trouble or in pain.  
  
_It was Rogue's turn, but she was cut off._  
Came a voice from behind them.  
_The group turned around to see Professor Xavier and Logan there. They run in all directions as the music to begins to play.....  
_-----------------------------------------  
Disclaimer: No I do not own any of the songs, movies or shows mentioned here, no matter how much i really want to! Let's see...6$, 20 cents, and a paperclip isn't gonna get me very far!  
  
Can everybody guess what songs I used here? Please try! I'll give you a cookie?  
~Elf


	2. the second round

Due To Popular Demand, The Songs about Chuck are BACK!  
~~~~~~~   
  
_Its evening time, and some of the X-men and New Recruits are sitting around drinking hot cocoa. Prof. X and Logan are absent as they are in Florida.  
Remembering the fun time they had that morning, Kurt starts humming himself the tune of Prince Ali. The others hear him and grab a karaoke machine and begin to sing.  
Ororo is up first._  
  
Hey, Chuck, don't make it bad  
Take a sad name and make it better  
Remember to kick Logan's butt,  
Then you can make the name better   
  
Hey, Chuck, don't be afraid  
You were made to make the name better  
The minute you let him under your skin  
Then you begin not make it better.   
  
_Amara stands up and begins to sing,_  
  
Chuckyrella, Chuckyrella  
All he hears is Chuckyrella, from the moment he gets up  
till shades of night are falling  
There isn't any letup, He hears him calling, calling  
"I'll go up and do the attic and go down and do the cellar, you can do them   
both together  
Chuckyrella.  
  
_Evan takes the mike and Bobby comes over and takes the second mike_   
  
Bobby: Who does he think he is? That beast has tangled with the wrong man! No one says "no" to Chucky!  
Evan: Heh heh. Darn right.  
Bobby: Dismissed! Rejected! Publicly Humiliated! Why, it's more than he can bear.  
Evan:More beer?  
Bobby: What for? Nothing helps. He's disgraced.  
Evan: Who, you? Never! Chucky, has got to pull himself together!  
  
Gosh it disturbs me to see you, Chucky  
Looking so down in the dumps  
Every guy here'd love to be you, Chucky  
Even when taking your lumps!  
There's no man in town as admired as you  
You're ev'ryone's favorite guy  
Ev'ryone's awed and inspired by you  
And it's not very hard to see why  
No one's slick as Chucky  
No one's quick as Chucky  
No one's head's as incredibly thick as Logan  
For there's no man in town half as manly  
Perfect, a pure paragon  
You can ask any Scott, Kurt or Bobby  
And they'll tell you whose team they prefer to be on!  
  
_ Everyone laughs and Hank McCoy steps up to sing his song_.  
  
Sometimes some crimes  
Go slipping through the cracks  
But these two  
Gumshoes  
Are picking up the slack  
There's no case too big  
No case too small  
When you need help just call  
  
Ch-ch-ch-Chuck 'N Logan's  
Rescue Rangers  
Ch-ch-ch-Chuck 'N Logan  
When there's danger  
No, No, it never fails  
Once they're involved  
Somehow whatever's wrong gets solved  
  
_Rogue takes the mike from Mr. McCoy._  
  
Life is like a hurricane  
Here in Chuckburg  
Race cars, lasers, aeroplanes  
It's a Chuck-blur  
Might solve a mystery  
Or rewrite history  
  
ChuckTales (oooh ooooh)  
Every day they're out there making  
ChuckTales (oooh ooooh)  
Tales of daring do bad and good  
LuckTales (oooh ooooh)  
  
_ Rogue gives a little grin, and Sam and Ray come up to sing._  
  
Who's the leader of the club  
That's made for you and me  
P-R-O-F C-H-U-C-K-Y!   
Hey! there, Hi! there, Ho! there  
You're as welcome as can be  
P-R-O-F C-H-U-C-K-Y!   
  
Prof Chuck!  
  
Prof Chuck!  
  
Forever let us hold our banner  
High! High! High! High!  
  
Come along and sing a song  
And join the jamboree!  
P-R-O-F C-H-U-C-K-Y!   
  
_ They take a bow, and much to their dismay, Logan and enter. Professor X is wearing a Mickey Mouse Hat and Logan is wearing a Chip N' Dale t-shirt. The crowd scatters and Logan holds up a book that is titled Nibbled to Death By Chuck's_  
~~~


End file.
